


Hidden But Noticed

by Kenvzay



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fingering, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex, Sex yo, Smutt, Sniper - Freeform, blowjob, eventual sexual stuff, idk ill add more later, its a story man, what do you think?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenvzay/pseuds/Kenvzay
Summary: Sole survivor falls into the role of 'scaver' quickly, taking bountys and odd jobs. Of course, as a damn good bounty hunter, he starts to notice a certain man everywhere he goes. The faint metalic and deep earth smell is quite distinctive, and that voice seems quite familiar...(It's not completed despite what the website says, I'm working on it)





	1. Chapter 1

Rafael growled harshly and swung the butt of his rifle around, socking the raider straight in the face. The raiders nose crunched and splurted blood. He was recoiling, screaming insults through pain when Rafael quickly leveled his gun to the mans face and shot him pointblank. That... was not how it should have gone. Everything was suppose to be a quick get-in-get-out, but then something interrupted his shot. The bullet missed by a mere inch, but that kept the target alive. Raiders that were around, heard, and one even found where Rafael was held up. Not that he lasted long, but it was just enough time for others to rush and corner him. 

Rafael panted and leaned on a building. His knife was disarmed from him pretty early into the fight, giving him no choice but to fight with his heavy sniper rifle. Damn it, he was just as good as MacCready, if not better with a gun! He growled and forced himself up from the wall. He quickly grabbed his knife from where a raider had wrestled from him and tossed it. A new scratch adorned the rusted blade, but he didn't currently care. The target was gone, meaning his time was wasted and unless he somehow found where the target went, he wasn't getting payment of any kind. Rafael darted into the shadows and carefully dodged behind buildings till he was just a few blocks from Goodneighbor. Getting to his destination, he snarled at the gatekeeper to open the door and ignored the woman's quip reply. 

He slammed his bag down onto the bench near Daisy's Discounts and pulled out the knife. The scratch went deeper than he thought and might break the moment it hit bone. Dread curled in his stomach, but Rafael forced himself to ignore it. First the shot, now this... He pushed his feelings to the side and put on a blank face. Bad luck was bullshit, hard work got you everything one needed. Getting up, the knife was soon placed onto the Daisy's Discounts counter.  
"How much."  
The ghoulette raised her eyebrow. "Well honey, with that attitude? 17 caps."  
He frowned slightly. "Raise."  
"Charming. Then how about, hmm, 17 caps? No raise. That's the best your going to get from me."  
He ground his teeth. "Fine." Rafael quickly palmed the caps and left. A quiet breeze drifted, carrying scents of leaves, dirt, and a slight tinge of metal. Not unsurprising seeing how this was the wasteland, everything was dirty. But this, this smelled almost fresh and cool. Underground maybe. Rafael continues past, taking note of the man hiding behind shades leaning casually. 

Rafael allowed himself a moment for complete relaxation as he plopped onto the old motel bed. He sighed deeply into the heavily and mysteriously stained bed, muffling his tired voice. A minuet passed. He got up and stretched while yawning. After securing the room and getting dressed into the next days clothes incase of an emergency, Rafael sat against the wall. He clutched the rifle, ignoring the bed that was a few tantalizing feet away, and reminded himself to get/ find a backup weapon soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Rafael left Goodneighbor in the early morning. The early yao guai gets the radiated fish right?

Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy FUCK! Rafael almost screamed as he darted around a street corner tripping over his feet. A horrendous roar echoed in the rundown neighborhood, getting closer with an increased speed. Rafael had been scavenging around an abandoned neighborhood, looking for anything that he might be able to pawn later. He had gotten lucky in one house, good loot that only needed him to slid through the window. A bowling hat, some shorts and a T-shirt, a couple of caps and a shotgun from a cleverly positioned trap towards the door. He had practically strutted out the front door, forgetting that even 5 minuets in the wasteland could mean life or death. 

That's when he saw it. A deathclaw. Not a normal one either- a matriarch. It's wicked horns curved over and out, it's claws a crude and disgusting yellow. It had whipped its head over towards him and stared. Thump. The bag full of new goodies dropped, startling the silence between them. The matriarchs mouth opened with seedy grin and screeched! Rafael didn't remember exactly what happened after that, only that he was surprisingly still alive and running. He panted, lungs straining, legs lead. 

Hearing the ferocious stomping of the pursuer slow and quiet for a second struck him odd. Unable to control himself, Rafael looked behind him. The deathclaw matriarch had picked up a vehicle. It's arms drew the car back. It threw. The huge chunk of useless metal sailed gracefully through the air towards him. Rafael gulped, his throat tightening and bladder trembling with horror.


End file.
